Harry Potter and the Serpent's Curse
by Mary Elizabeth
Summary: There's a traitor inside Hogwarts, and they are feeding Voldemort information about Harry Potter and his friends. 6th begins in a whirlwind, as the fight to discover this mole goes on, and uncovered feelings are discovered..
1. Prologue

Prologue  
  
~~~  
  
Hermione Granger hurried across the Hogwarts grounds that night, to the cabin of Hagrid, the beloved gamekeeper at her school. Under her robes she carried a carefully bundled package, clutching it tightly to her person. No other person beside herself would be allowed to see the package or its contents until the time was absolutely right.  
  
Nervously, Hermione glanced back at the tower from which she had departed. It wasn't like her to be breaking this many rules, and it also wasn't like her to abuse her power as Prefect to get her outside, but this was necessary. If all went well, Hermione could save her world, and save the person she cared about most.  
  
In the past year, Hermione's legs had grown significantly longer, but she was still quite short. Harry and Ron both towered over her, at 6'1 and 6'4 respectively. She reached 5'4 on a good day, and tonight was using her longer legs to cover the ground quicker.  
  
Hermione climbed the wet steps to Hagrid's cabin, which was abandoned again. He was off on another mission for Dumbledore, and that gave Hermione the perfect place to work on her potion. She brushed a strand of curly brown hair out of her eyes, and opened the door easily. She had long ago discovered the charm that would open it.  
  
She put the heavy bundle down gently on the center table, and waved her wand to get a fire started. Hermione placed the cauldron over the simmering flames, and added the eye of newt. She was into her twelfth day of the potion, but it would take many more months before it was completely ready.  
  
Hermione caught sight of herself in the mirror above Hagrid's fireplace. There were huge bags under her eyes, and the color had all but drained out of her skin. Her normally lustrous brown hair hung in limp ringlets to her shoulders. Her eyes, normally so alive with life and love, reflected all her exhaustion and deprivation. She hadn't eaten properly since returning to Hogwarts three days ago, which was a shame since the food was so delicious. But she hadn't had the energy to even bring the food up to her mouth.  
  
She tore her eyes from the mirror, and began her work. She could not afford to be distracted by anything or anyone. If she succeeded, Harry would prevail over Voldemort, and their world would be saved. If she failed, Harry, and herself, and all their loved ones, would be destroyed. Trying not to think, Hermione mechanically added the eye of newt.  
  
After stirring in the eye of newt for five minutes, Hermione reached over and grabbed a small knife. She held out her left hand over the cauldron, and cut a small nick into her pinky finger. Letting the blood drop into the simmering potion, she began the incantation that had become imprisoned in her brain.  
  
With my blood, I give my life to the person I choose. I shall take their  
pain and their assured death, if they give me their consent. I shall protect them with my dying breath, and bind my life or death to them. For  
this person, I shall sacrifice everything.  
  
~~~  
  
Next Chapter: There's some new professors, a bit of tension, and Hermione begins to crack! Harry may also be discovering some very hidden feelings. . . 


	2. Meeting Professor Quinn

-Meeting Professor Quinn- Chapter 1  
  
~~~  
  
Harry stumbled down to breakfast late, and barely dressed. He had awoken after everyone else, and was just pulling on a shirt and some socks as the last stragglers headed down to eat. He was famished; so Harry hurried with his dressing and went down to grab a bite to eat before classes.  
  
It was the first time Harry had been alone since arriving to Hogwarts, and he felt the pangs of remorse, guilt, and fear begin to creep back over him. He beat them down as best he could, determined to keep on a good face for the rest of the students. Even though Voldemort was back, he would not let evil think that he was scared. Harry would rather have them think that he was spitting on their soon-to-be-dug graves than thinking that he was worried they would come after him.  
  
The dining hall was alive with happy chatter and the chomping of full mouths. As the summer was quite uneventful in terms of attacks and deaths, most of the students had put Voldemort's return to the back of their minds. Only Harry and his closest friends knew the real truth; that Voldemort was just biding his time until he could launch a huge attack against the whole of the world.  
  
Determined not to dwell on those thoughts, Harry put a slight smile on his face, and took a seat next to his best friend Ron Weasley at the Gryffindor table. His fellow sixth year classmates were all exclaiming over their new schedules, and seeing who had what with who. Ron's face was much happier than all the rest, though. "I'm not taking Potions! No more Snape!" He grinned at Harry. "Do you have him, mate? I sure as hell hope not!"  
  
Harry searched around him for his schedule, but couldn't find anything. "I don't have my classes yet, Ron," he said, feeling a bit uneasy.  
  
"Here's yours, Harry," called a familiar female voice. Harry turned around and found himself swimming in a pool of cinnamon brown eyes. Hermione Granger, his other best friend, was staring at him strangely, but there was something different about her. She was more beautiful and exotic than Harry had remembered.  
  
"Harry?" Hermione asked, waving the schedule up and down in front of his eyes. Immediately, Harry snapped back into attention. 'What just happened there?' Harry thought to himself.  
  
Aloud he said, "Thanks Hermione," and took the schedule, turning rather quickly back to Ron and the other guys.  
  
Harry, Ron, Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, and Neville Longbottom compared schedules together for a while, and were all pleased to find that they shared Expert Defense Against the Dark Arts as well as Expert Herbology. There was a new professor in DADA again, though no one knew who it was yet.  
  
"I heard it was a woman, and a beautiful woman at that," Seamus was saying quite loudly. The others laughed at him. "What's wrong with that," he asked, indignant, "It's not like we've had a woman to teach us before. Dumbledore's always looking for new and unusual professors."  
  
"What about Umbridge?" Dean said, reminding Seamus of their horrid professor from last year.  
  
"Oh, that was no woman," Seamus said matter-of-factly, "That was a toad."  
  
There were a few silent seconds before all five boys broke into peals of hysterical laughter.  
  
~~~  
  
It was a beautiful Monday morning, as Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger all headed across the fields, to the very edge of the Forbidden Forest. Their first Defense Against the Dark Arts class was to take place there, and they were all eagerly anticipating the coming of a new teacher.  
  
Standing with her back to the students was a blonde haired woman, about 5'4 in height, and very slim. She held a long, mahogany wand in her right hand, and with it, beckoned for the students to come closer to her. They all approached, somewhat wary.  
  
"Welcome to sixth year Defense Against the Dark Arts," the woman said, her voice light and musical. Everyone relaxed a bit. "It is my job to school you in the arts of Defense, and to allow you to learn about the fouler creatures of this earth." Everyone's ears perked up a bit.  
  
"But in light of recent events, my job description has changed a bit. I am now to school you in the defense against dark magic, Merlin forbid that you ever had to defend yourself against one with an ill intent toward you." Ron shot a meaningful glance at Draco Malfoy. The Gryffindor students had been dismayed to find that they shared Defense Against the Dark Arts with Slytherins.  
  
The woman shifted from one foot to the other, and her grip on her wand tightened. Automatically, Harry's own hand slid down to his wand, prepared to utter a defensive charm, if someone were to attack him or his friends.  
  
"Now, today I prepared to see how much you know about defensive spells, and counter-curses. From there we will move on to offensive spells, and then we shall see where we are." The woman's posture shifted again. "Now, let's see what you know about certain charms." With that she whirled around, pointing her wand at the students.  
  
Before she could even open her mouth, however, Harry had already screamed, "Expelliarmus!" The professor's wand flew from her hand and into Harry's free, outstretched hand. He looked at it a bit sheepishly, and then held it out for the professor to take.  
  
The woman was smiling at him, evidently quite amused. "I take it that you're Mr. Potter, eh?" she asked. Harry nodded. "Well, good work, Potter, twenty points to Gryffindor." His fellow classmates cheered this addition. The woman walked to Harry and picked up her wand.  
  
"Harry has demonstrated the first spell we will be working on. I've had word that some of you might already know how to use it," A few of the students who had taken place in Dumbledore's Army last year shifted uncomfortably, "but you can just help the others. This spell is highly useful, and quite easy to remember. Now pair up and begin casting it at each other, one at a time. Mr. Potter, may I see you for a moment?"  
  
Harry walked towards her uneasily, gripping his wand in his sweaty palm. "No need to be nervous, Harry, I just wanted to commend you for your work." Now that he was closer to her, Harry could see that she had brilliant blue eyes. "I am Professor Shannon Quinn, and I must say it is a pleasure to meet you." In addition to her eyes, Professor Quinn has soft blonde curls and a curvy, yet slim, figure. She was very beautiful.  
  
"It is very nice to meet you to, Professor," Harry said, unsure of what she expected from him.  
  
She dropped her voice down to a whisper. "I know that you have suffered many losses in your life, recently too." Harry's heart plummeted when he thought of Sirius. "But I just want you to know that you're not alone. Sirius was a close friend of mine, and I was aggrieved to hear of his death."  
  
Harry looked up at her with wondering eyes. "You knew Sirius?" he asked.  
  
A few tears shone in Professor Quinn's eyes. "Yes Harry, we were very good friends at one time."  
  
Finally, someone who he could share his pain with. Lupin seemed determined to keep Sirius out of his head, and his friends hadn't loved Sirius as he had. Harry looked up at Professor Quinn and managed a smile, despite his restrained tears. "I'm glad that you've come, Professor."  
  
"So am I, Harry, so am I."  
  
~~~  
  
The sixth year Gryffindors began to split up, as this lesson time was designed for specific studies. It was the first time in six years that Harry would be separated from Ron in a class, so he felt particularly lonesome as he bade goodbye to Ron, and headed towards Advanced Potions. Hermione was at his side, though, and Harry felt a bit better because of that.  
  
As the pair sauntered down the stairs to the dungeons, Harry was struck by how tired Hermione looked. He hadn't seen her much so far that year, as they came to school on a Friday and hadn't had classes since then. Most of Harry's time had been spent in conference with Dumbledore or by himself. Over the summer, Harry had become very independent, using only himself for support. When he came back to school, Harry had unconsciously pushed away everyone but Ron. Now that he saw what shape Hermione was in, he felt very bad.  
  
Harry put a hand on Hermione's shoulder, and shrunk back a bit when he felt her tense up in surprise. "Are you okay, 'Mione?" he asked with concern, "You look like you haven't slept in days."  
  
Her brown eyes flashed. "Well that's a way to make me feel better, Harry Potter! Tell me that I look like something the cat dragged in! If you haven't got anything nice to say, don't say anything at all!"  
  
Harry jumped back in shock. "What? Hermione, I was just trying to be nice!"  
  
"Well think before you speak, Harry!" she snapped, "Merlin, men are such pigs sometimes." With that, she ran into Snape's classroom and slammed the door behind her, leaving Harry standing there in complete and utter shock.  
  
"Is itty-bitty Potty having some trouble with women?" A familiar drawl came from behind Harry.  
  
Harry didn't turn around. "I'm not in the mood for this, Malfoy."  
  
"Let me tell you something, Potter," Draco Malfoy said, rounding into Harry's view. "I have some experience with the women, very few can resist my charms." He winked, making Harry quite nauseous. "If you want to get in the Mudblood's pants, all you have to do is drop a simple compliment. She'll come jumping on you."  
  
Harry wasn't sure whether he was more enraged at Malfoy's statement, or the fact that he called Hermione a Mudblood. "I can be quite dangerous, Malfoy, when I choose to be. So I'd suggest you take that back and walk away slowly."  
  
Draco took a step backwards towards the Potions door. "I'll walk away, Potter, but only because I haven't the time to keep chatting with you all day. Next time you want to talk, schedule an appointment." He disappeared into the classroom.  
  
Harry growled and walked into the room. Snape was standing there, glowering at him. "You are exactly thirty-seven seconds later, Potter. I suggest you get here on time from now on, unless you would like to waste some of my class time. McGonagall may think you deserve to be here, but that won't help your cause one bit. You're going to have to work just as hard as everyone else. Didn't think begin famous would cut you any slack, did you?"  
  
"No Professor, I didn't," Harry said, too tired and weary all of a sudden to think up of some wise retort. He walked over to where Hermione was sitting by a cauldron and dropped his books next to her. When he sat down, she made some kind of discontented noise under her breath, which Harry found very hard to ignore.  
  
Harry leaned over and whispered in her ear as Snape began to talk. "I didn't mean to say you looked horrible, Hermione, in fact, you've never looked more beautiful." It was true. Over the summer Hermione had grown and filled out quite a bit, making her quite stunning. "I was just concerned, that's all. I don't like you looking hurt or sick."  
  
She looked over and smiled at him. "Thanks Harry. I'm just a bit touchy these days, I didn't mean what I said." She surveyed him, sitting very close to her, his green eyes sparkling with concern. "You don't look to shabby yourself, Mr. Potter."  
  
With that, Hermione commenced to turn around to face Snape, and take furious notes. Harry stared at where she had turned from, trying to ignore the thousands of butterflies that had been let loose in his stomach.  
  
~~~  
  
"I thought the work load was supposed to slow down after O.W.L's," Seamus Finnigan complained in his Irish accent. He was sitting at a table in the Gryffindor Common Room, surrounded by piles of books and papers. "It's the first day of lessons, and I'm already swamped!"  
  
Harry and Ron were sitting by the fireside, playing Wizards chess. Harry had already mastered the charms for DADA, and was almost finished with the Potions essay due in three days. He hadn't had Transfiguration yet, as Ron had, and there was nothing due for History of Magic. He would have Herbology and Care of Magical Creatures the next day, so he really didn't have anything to worry about.  
  
The game was over quickly, as Harry was quite distracted, and Ron checkmated him within five moves. Ron grinned delightedly, and offered a challenge to any man or woman brave enough to take him on. Dean Thomas and Ginny Weasley, curled up in the corner together, looked up laughing, but neither accept Ron's challenge. Finally, Seamus threw down his quill and disgust and marched over to play Ron.  
  
Harry's eyes scanned the room for Hermione. He found her curled up in a corner, all by herself. She was surrounded by many, many books, and was furiously scribbling away at something. Harry was quite perplexed at this, as Hermione had finished all her homework earlier. Before he had even thought twice about it, Harry found himself walking over and sitting down next to Hermione.  
  
"What are you working on, Hermione?" he asked.  
  
She looked up and blotched her paper. "Harry," she said a bit breathlessly, hurrying to cover up whatever she was working on, "I didn't hear you come over." She put the piece of parchment into her worn bag and snapped it shut.  
  
"What are you working on?" Harry repeated.  
  
Hermione nervously avoided his eyes. "Just a bit of extra credit work for Professor Flitwick. He wanted me to do some research on an abstract charm to raise my grade."  
  
"You have the best grades in the school, Hermione, why are you doing extra credit?"  
  
"I just want to, okay," she snapped, closing the matter indefinitely.  
  
Harry scowled, but held out his hand to her. "Come on, 'Mione, lets go join the not-so-intelligent life over here and have some fun. You can take a break for a little while." He pulled her to her feet and led her over to where his five roommates, as well as Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil, other girls in their year, were all sharing jokes.  
  
"What did I tell you, Weasley," Seamus was saying, "Professor Quinn is a drop-dead gorgeous woman."  
  
Ron's eyes glazed over. "The way she came up to me and said 'You should adjust the grip on your wand, Ron.' I just know she had a double meaning!"  
  
Dean and Seamus were doubled over with laughter, gasping for breath, and Ginny sat with a horrified smile on her face. Harry had collapsed into peals of laughter as well, and Hermione appeared to be holding back chuckles. Ron looked sheepish, his ears turning bright red.  
  
"Well," announced Dean, "I'm pretty sure the fair dame has taken a bit of a liking to our own dear Harry Potter." Everyone stared at Harry except for Hermione, who suddenly looked quite uncomfortable.  
  
"I'm going to bed," she said firmly, and left without one look back.  
  
They all stared after her, except for Ginny who seemed to sigh wistfully. "Don't pay much attention to her, Harry, she's going through a bit of a tough time."  
  
Harry shrugged, and then looked down at his clasped hands. "I'm just a bit worried about her. She looks so tired, and so worried! Do you know what's wrong, Ginny?"  
  
"No, I'm sorry, I really don't this time. She won't tell me." Ginny tried to smile reassuringly. "But she'll be fine, you shouldn't worry about her too much. Hermione can take care of herself."  
  
The few that remained sat in silence for a few moments. Finally, Harry got up. "I'm going to bed, mates, sorry, I just don't think I can stay up any longer. See you in the morning, Ron, Ginny, Seamus, Dean." He retreated up the stairs as quickly as Hermione had.  
  
Ginny looked at the staircase where they both disappeared, and then wrapped her arms around her long legs. "They're so in love, and they don't even realize it."  
  
"What?!" Ron asked in astonishment.  
  
"It's so obvious, Ron, they just haven't realized it yet."  
  
Ron seemed to chew on this thought for a few moments. "Well," he said finally, "knowing how thick both of them are, it will take another thirty years for them to realize this."  
  
The others shrugged, and turned back to a game of chess. Ron stared at the fire for a while longer. "With the way things are going, we probably won't have another thirty years to help them realize this." He was suddenly overcome with such a profound sadness that he felt tears begin to seep over his eyelids. It was the first time he had admitted to himself that things were really very bad in his world.  
  
~~~  
  
Oh dear, that chapter was not very good at all. I hope it didn't scare you away, because the plot really will develop! I promise! Check back pretty soon, because I should have the next chapter posted in just a few days. Please, please review and tell me what you think!  
  
~M. Elizabeth 


End file.
